i thought you love her?:re-write
by TodouSuzumei
Summary: It's their last year of school,the time to apply to college's. when its the boys last chance to tell how they feel to a sretain someone. mainly SxF, slightly BxR
1. Chapter 1

**me: HI HI** **suzumie here! and i bet your wondering why i have this story? isn't it Rosa-chan's story? so allow me to answer them. i am Rosa-chan but i forgot my email and password for my account, so i made a new one.I also re-wrote this story, change a little bit or a lot, and i also want to say i'm still bad at writing stories, but i will work on it.**

**i dont own the anime but i own my story**

* * *

**AT THE AIRPORT**

_" WWWWAAAIIITTTT,...don't go, we don't- I DON'T want you to go, so please stay' he says running up to the girl._

_the girl stoped walking' why shoulg i stay, I'm just a childhood friend to you, YOU DON'T LOVE ME OR ANYTHING, SO WHY SHOULD I STAY."the girl says with tears starting to show._

_that made everyone stop what they were doing and look at the two._

_"a childhood friend ya say..huh... I LOVE YA EVER SCENCE... so please don't go'he says walking up to he close enough he hugged her tighly._

_"... that's a lie..."as she pushed him away, when she did she starting to walk away from him,"... plus I have to, if I want to achive my dream, so goodbye ...Shade" she says still walking away._

_"my dream was to be with you...FINE!"he says but she was already gone._

_to be continued _


	2. Chapter 2: the letter

_Fine pov_

_Last class of the day!_

_"Ok class, I know its only the thrid week of school but next week is the last day for some of you to hand in your application from and for those of you who handed in already, your letter should be coming coming next week." Said the teacher._

_"Hai " everybody said._

_Rrrrriiiiiiiinnnnngggggggsssssssss_

_"Finally class is over" I said._

_Yeah, let's go fine shade and bright-sama is waiting at the gate" rein said with a smile._

_"K" I said._

_At the gate_

_Shade pov_

_"Man whats taking them so long, and how do they go out so late and WE'RE in the same class." I said a bit angry._

_"Well maybe fine ask the teacher her question again" said bright._

_"Yea maybe, oh I been meaning to ask you what college or university ya going to? "I said._

_"I'm going to the same college in France with rein but we're not going to be in the same campus" bright said a little happy yet disappointed at the same time._

_"...oh..." thats all I said before they came._

_"Hey what were you guys talking about " said fine._

_Oh nothing much right bright " I said._

_"Yeah, anyways let's start walking" he said with that princely like smile_

_We all nodded._

_As we were walking me and bright overheard fine and rein talking yet some what arguing reason so I said " what you guys talking 'bout" they suddenly stop and turn to faces us and said "oh, nothing" said in an innocent voice with an innocent smile._

_"Ok then..., so did you guys hand in your forms already " I said._

_"Yea" bright and rein said._

_" I handed mine last year" fine said._

_"WHAT,WHY" we all said very shocked but not as shocked as rein._

_"Yeah , because I had to hand it in early or they won't accept it and thats why i always ask the teacher to see if they got it or not but she always say you just have to find out later " she said._

_"So thats why you always ask the teacher everyday" bright said._

_" why didn't you tell me fine" rein said._

_"Yea, and if I told you, you would have been angry at me and them (pointing at shade and bright)." She said_

_I just stood there taking it all in for me to understand it later, then I realized I said " ok then, lets go home now it's getting dark" while walking,_

_At home (still shade pov )_

_'Fine just what school are you going to and it is really that important for you to apply early' I though while studying._

_In fine room (fine pov )_

_'I have to get in that college if I don't then I don't know...' I though_

_Then a knock on my door_

_"Yes"_

_" its me, rein , let's studying together" she said with a smile_

_I nodded._

_the next day_

_Still fines pov_

_"Fine,my I speak with you?" Said the she walked up to me.I nodded."Good I'll talk to you after homerome is over,okay." The teacher said_

_30 minutes later_

_Ring ring._

_"All right school is over and like I said yesterday hand in your application as soon as possible at the office or like I siad if you don't hand it soon you'll not be able to get into college or university you want to get in" said the teacher._

_" what did you wanted to talk to me about" I smile at me while taking something from her desk,it's a letter?."this came in this moring fine,its a letter from ' wonder academy'" she said as she gave to me."may...may I open it..,," I said in a nervous voice."its up to you,fine" the teacher said walking to her desk.I just stood there about to open...til_


End file.
